A Heart of Gold & A Soul of Silver
by Miss Dani
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Rival battles always seem so...predictable? Silver always seemed to track down Lyra absolutely everywhere she was going, whether it be Kanto or Johto, but why? What would a cold-hearted rival like himself want with our HG/SS hero?


"Of course I'll go run this for you! Mr. Pokemon can't live too far out. Just north Cherrygrove, right?" Lyra smiled, starting to push open the door out of Professor Elm's lab. She attached a shiny red-and-white Pokeball to her belt loop. Professor Elm had lent her a Cyndaquil to help her on her quick errand to Mr. Pokemon. Waving good-bye, she noticed a red-haired boy about her age, leaning up against the outside wall of the lab.

"Hey you," Lyra said, stopping to talk to the boy.

"What?" He said coldly.

"What are you doing out here?" Lyra asked.

"I really don't think it's any of your business."

"Oh, fine," Lyra said, carrying on with what she was doing. She left New Bark Town and began to explore a new world down Route 29. After a few wild encounters with the usual Rattata and Pidgey, Lyra reached Mr. Pokemon. Surprised was Lyra to finally meet Professor Oak.

"…And I am trusting you to fill up this PokeDex to the best of your ability, Lyra," Professor Oak said.

"Of course, Professor! I wouldn't lug this thing around if I wasn't going to use it," Lyra smiled.

"That's the spirit! Now head on back to New Bark, I'm sure Professor Elm is waiting for your return! Be safe now!" Professor Oak said.

"Will do! Thanks again, Professor!" and Lyra was on her way back to New Bark. Hopping off ledges, Lyra managed to keep out of the tall grass and away from the wild Pokemon.

"Ah, finally back in New Bark! I can't wait to tell my mom about my adventures!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer," said a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" Lyra said, almost in a panic. The red-haired boy from before walked out from behind a tree. He was tossing a Pokeball up and down.

"You! From earlier!"

"Yes," he said.

"What do you want?" Lyra was more assertive than before.

"A battle!" He smirked. "Go! Totodile!" The red-haired boy tossed his Pokeball and out popped a small blue alligator Pokemon.

"Okay, well then, I guess I have no choice! Go! Cyndaquil!" Lyra threw her Pokeball as well.

"Looks like you're at the disadvantage here," the mystery boy snorted. "Water gun!" Totodile spewed a stream of water towards Lyra's Cyndaquil

"Quick! Dodge! And use tackle!" Cyndaquil dodged Totodile's water gun and smashed into it using tackle attack.

"Ugh! This time don't screw up! Quick attack!" the red-haired boy ordered his Pokemon.

"Don't be mean to your Pokemon! Cyndaquil, jump into the air and use Ember!" But Cyndaquil wasn't fast enough. Totodile attacked Cyndaquil with its speed, sending it backward in a tumble. Cyndaquil got up and fired a plume of fire at Totodile.

"Hurry! Use tackle for the win!" Cyndaquil, having the upper-hand of the moment, tackled Totodile, knocking it out. "Great job, Cyndaquil! Return!" Lyra's Pokemon went back into the Pokeball. She walked over to the red-haired boy who was also putting away his Pokemon.

"You really should be kinder to your Pokemon. I'm Lyra," Lyra held out her hand to boy. He stared at it. "Come on, don't leave me hanging!" He looked back up to Lyra and began to walk away.

"Okay, be that way. Cherrygrove City has a Pokemon Center. You should heal your Totodile there," Lyra said, beginning to walk off. The two of them both started walking separate ways.

"I'm Silver."

Lyra turned around. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Silver," the red-haired boy said before running out of the town. Suddenly, Professor Elm and one of his assistant burst out of the lab.

"Lyra! Someone has just stolen a Pokemon from my lab! Did you see anything strange here?" Professor Elm said, panting as he ran up to Lyra.

"One of our starter Pokemon are missing. You took the Cyndaquil and Chikorita remains in the lab. Totodile is missing," Elm's assistant said.

"Oh, well, a strange boy just battled me out of no where. And he left in a hurry just now," Lyra said.

"Did he give you a name?" Elm asked.

"He said his name was Silver," Lyra said.

"Hmmm, well, stay hot on his trail, Lyra. You battled him with that Cyndaquil I lent you?" Elm asked.

"Yes, Professor. He's a good teammate," Lyra smiled.

"Would you like to keep him?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Oh, thank you, Professor! I'll take great care of him!"

"Why don't you use him to start a Pokemon journey?" Elm asked.

"A Pokemon journey?"

"Yes, I see great potential in you, Lyra. I bet you could take on the Pokemon League's Elite Four someday!"

"Right! I can do this! Thank you. Professor!"

"Go tell your mother before you leave!"

"Of course! Good-bye!" and Lyra ran off to tell her mother about her upcoming journey.

Soon after starting her adventure, Lyra had another run in with Silver in Azalea Town. Still, he was harsh towards his Pokemon.

"Gastly! Why can you never do anything right?" Silver yelled at his Pokeball, hooking it back onto his belt loop.

"You're down a Gastly and a Croconaw, what else could you possibly be abusing in your arsenal?" Lyra said, coldly.

"Go! Zubat!" Zubat was hurled out of a Pokeball. "Supersonic!"

"Butterfree! Dodge and use Stun Spore!" Butterfree dodged and sprinkled Zubat with a paralyzing powder. "Great job! Now tackle!" Butterfree tackled the paralyzed Zubat, knocking it out.

"You'd think you'd start being a lot kinder to your Pokemon by now. Treating them with kindness with help both you and your Pokemon grow," Lyra said leaving. Silver growled, put his Pokemon away, and headed towards the Pokemon Center.

Heading into Ecruteak City, Lyra was in a bit of a swoon when she met Gym Leader Morty. Ghost Pokemon were definitely something that intrigued her.

"You should really check out our towers sometime, Lyra. They're full of powerful ancient history," Morty told her over lunch.

"Should I visit the Burned Tower next?" Lyra asked.

"Sure! Be careful though, some of the wood planks are a little unsturdy. Keep your Butterfree out though, just in case," Morty said. After they had finished lunch up, Lyra left to go explore the Towers. Almost on cue, after entering the Burned Tower, Silver shows up, wanting to battle.

"I've got a Magnemite now!" Silver said.

"What? Are you trying to show off now?" Lyra snapped back.

"No! I just know this time I'm finally going to beat you!" Silver said.

"Fat chance," Lyra said, cocky.

And once again, Lyra defeated all four of Silver's team. And she left without saying a word.

While visitng Goldenrod City, Lyra decided to get her Typhlosion a haircut form the famous Goldenrod Haircut Brothers in the Goldenrod Tunnel. But who blocks her path? Silver.

"Go! Feraligatr!"

"Typhlosion! It's all you! Flamethrower!"

"Aqua tail!"

"Lava plume!"

"Water gun!"

"Blast burn!"

"Aqua tail, again!" knocking Typlosion out.

"Ugh, okay. You've definitely been training. Although your Golbat and Magnemite were no match for my Typhlosion. Let's see how you deal with Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto burst out of the Pokeball, flying around Silver's Feraligatr. "Wing attack, let's do it!" Feraligatr, KO. Haunter, down. Sneasel, knocked out Pidgeotto after a combination of Icy Wind and Fury Swipes.

"Butterfree! It's all on you!" taking down Sneasel.

"Sneasel, return. It wasn't even worth going out of my way to Cianwood for you anyways."

"Wait, that was you who stole that Sneasel from Cianwood City?"

"Maybe."

"You know, Silver. I remember when you used to get my blood flowing with these battles. You still do, don't worry. But my respect for you, below zero. Maybe the next battle you'll actually think before you decide to battle. Stop being such a loser and get a grip, Silver" Lyra said, coldly. At first, Lyra saw Silver as an acceptable opponent, going to grow stronger with his Pokemon as well as himself, but with every victory against him, it was the same old story. Be nice to your Pokemon! And battles weren't quite as fun anymore.

After defeating Clair, the eighth Johto Gym Leader, Lyra was on her way to defeat the top trainers of Johto, the Johto League Elite Four. Before entering the Pokemon League, Lyra had to make her way through the challenging Victory Road. Just as Lyra found the exit of this maze, who needs to block the way other than Silver.

"Silver, this is getting old," Lyra said.

"No, really, Lyra. Battle me," Silver said, a sense of vulnerability in his voice.

"Oh…okay. Typhlosion, go on. Spot light's on you," Lyra smiled. Typholosion stepped out from behind Lyra and let out it's battle cry.

"Kadabra! Don't let me down!"

And the two of them battled it out. And for the first time, Silver battled with a bit of pride and respect. Rock Climb from Typhlosion knocked out Alakazam, making it unable to battle.

"Kadabra, return. You did a good job. Come on out! Magneton!" Silver unleashed his electric trio. Lyra seemed to notice that Silver took a little bit more care of his Pokemon this battle. Even after his defeat, he left with a small spring in his step and an air of confidence.

"Maybe the boy has seen the light?" Lyra said to herself.

A short while later, Silver visited Mt. Moon the same time Lyra did.

"Are you scheduling where I'm going, Silver? There must be a tracking device in my PokeGear," she giggled, sitting down on a Meteorite.

"Maybe, but it's nice here. Especially at night. All the Clefairy come out and sing to the skies," Silver said, sitting down next to Lyra.

"How do you know this, Silver?" Lyra asked.

"I've been to Kanto before, you know," he laughed. Silver laughed. Lyra didn't think she had ever hear Silver laugh before.

"Well, maybe the Clefairy will come out tonight?"

"I hope so. Do you want to battle while we wait?" Silver asked, pulling a Pokeball off of his belt.

"Sure! Girafarig, you're up!"

"Go! Gengar!"

"Hey, Haunter evolved!"

"I know," Silver smirked. "Shadow ball!"

"Psychic!"

"Mean Look, Gengar!"

"Girafarig, don't look!" But Girafarig looked, and was now forced to stay in battle without switch outs. Sadly enough, Girafarig was taken out by a second Shadow Ball.

"Farfetch'd, come on out!" Farfetch'd took out Gengar, but was knocked out by Alakazam.

"Wow, you evolved your Kadabra, too?"

"I've been hard at work, you could say."

"Butterfree! Go!"

"Clefairy! Clefairy!" And their battle stopped. Clefairy appeared and started dancing around the biggest meteorite in all of Mt. Moon. Some Clefairy started to evolve into Clefable.

"This…this is beautiful," Lyra said, putting her Butterfree back into its Pokeball.

"Sure is," Silver said, putting Alakazam away as well. The two of them sat there until only a few Clefairy and Clefable were still left.

"I should really head out to a Pokemon Center for the night. My Pokemon are a bit exhausted from our battle," Lyra said.

"The battle we've yet to finish right?" Silver smiled.

"Right, well, good-night, Silver," Lyra said, daringly embracing Silver. Silver didn't move. "It's called a hug, aren't you going to hug me back?"

"Oh, right," Silver said, wrapping his arms around Lyra slowly.

"Uhm…well, I'll see you around," Lyra said, running off. She reached into her bag and sprayed a repel around, keeping the night life Pokemon away. Why had she just taken off like that? What was this feeling?

Lyra didn't see Silver for a long time after that night. It wasn't until Lyra decided to pay the Dragon's Den a little visit.

"Lyra?" a familiar voice called.

"Yes, who's there?" Lyra guided her Lake of Rage Gyrados to the dock near the small temple inside the cave.

"It's Silver," he said, stepping out of the temple.

"Oh, you scared me for a second, Silver," Lyra said, putting Gyrados back into the Pokeball.

"I'm sorry. So, what bring you here?"

"Well, after my battle with Clair and Lance, I figured I need to work on my dragon types," Lyra laughed.

"Your Gyrados?"

"Yeah, it still has a pretty rough nature after he crazy stuff that happened at the Lake of Rage," Lyra said, rubbing the Pokeball containing Gyrados with her finger.

"Well, picked a good place to do it," Silver smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to check out the temple, that's all." Lyra leaned up against the wooden fence.

"It's kinda peaceful in here, yet, mysterious," Lyra said.

"Mysterious like me?" came a voice. Flying over on a Dragonite was Lance, followed by Clair.

"Capes are mysterious, Lance," Lyra said. "…and Clair."

Clair laughed, "I guess it runs in the family."

"Hi, Lyra! …And, you. We met at the Team Rocket hideout," Lance glared.

"You! Where have you been all this time? Prepare to lose to me this time! I challenge you!" Silver glared back.

Calm down. I was in a bit of a hurry, sorry for that. But I always welcome enw challengers! Well, Clair and I just came out here for some hardcore training," Lance said.

"That's the same reason I'm here," Lyra said.

"Awesome! Tag battle!" Lance said.

"What? Can't beat me one-on-one?" Silver said with a smirk.

"Come on, a double battle isn't that back. Lyra, you'll be on my team. We'll definitely whoop some butt together!" Lance exclaimed.

"Well then, you over there! Will you team up with me?" Clair stepped forward.

"You've got to be kidding! The embarrassing one in the weird costume for me? No way I can battle with her!" Silver protested.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that much of a freak," Clair tried to ease him up a bit.

"No."

"Silver?" Lyra turned to him.

"Lyra and I will battle together against the two of you. We can beat Lance together!" Lyra blushed. Why had Silver wanted her on his team?

"That's fine with me! Although, a Champion like myself and a Gym Leader like Clair are going to be tough to beat!" Clair nodded to Lance. "Go! Gyrados!"

"Go! Dragonair!" Clair hurled her Pokeball.

"Typhlosion! It's all you!"

"Feraligatr! Go!"

"Typhlosion, flamethrower!"

"Feraligatr, aqua tail!"

"Gyrados, dragon dance!"

"Dragonair, thunder wave!"

Aqua tail hit Dragonair, not causing too much damage. Critical hit to Gyrados from flamethrower, but Lyra knew after dragon dance that Gyrados's next attack would be much worse.

"No! Feraligatr!" Silver exclaimed as his Pokemon had become paralyzed by thunder wave.

"I've got you, Silver! Typhlosion, Rock Climb!" hitting Dragonair and knocking it out.

"Feraligatr, try to use ice fang on Gyrados!" By using all of it's might, Feraligatr managed to chomp down on Gyrados, knocking it out as well.

"You've gotten stronger, Lyra," Clair said, tossing another Pokeball out onto the battlefield.

"You as well, Silver. I am very impressed," Lance said, pushing his cape back off of his shoulder.

"Thanks," Silver said smugly.

"See how you are about my Charizard!" Lance's Pokeball popped open, and Charizard flew circles around them.

"Dragonite, you're up!" Clair threw her second Pokeball.

"Air slash, Charizard!"

"Aqua tail, again Feraligatr!" Air slash hit Typhlosion, causing a good bit of damage, but aqua tail almost knocked Charizard out.

"Draco meteor!" Clair's Dragonite hit Feraligatr with so much force, it was unable to battle.

Silver growled. "Crobat, do it!" and Silver sent out a Crobat.

"I am very, very impressed!" Lance said, almost laughing. "I am shocked to see a Crobat in your possession!"

"Times have changed, Capey," Sivler smirked.

"I'm even a little surprised," Lyra turned to Silver. "Golbat only evolves into Crobat when it's…happy."

"I know," Silver smiled. "Air cutter, let's go!"

"Air slash again, Charizard!"

"Lava plume, Typhlosion!"

"Dragonite, draco meteor!" Air cutter finished Charizard off. Lava plume and air slash hit each toher at the same time, causing both Charizard and Typhlosion some damage, but draco meteor knocked out Crobat.

"Not Crobat! Ugh, Gengar! You're up!" Silver launched his third Pokeball out. "Dark pulse, go!"

"Blast burn, Typhlosion!" Both attacks hit Clair's Dragonite, knocking it out as well.

"Speedy, are we? Didn't even give me a chance to send out my next Pokemon! No matter, Dragonite! Go!" And a second Dragonite hit the field.

"Kingdra! You're up!" and Kingdra popped out of Clair's Pokeball.

"Good battling, you two! Got us down to our last Pokemon!" Lance smiled, enjoying the battle.

"Told you I'd-we'd win," Silver smiled at Lyra. Lyra nodded.

"Fire punch, Dragonite!" Lance's Dragonite hit Typhlosion so hard, it was unable to battle.

"Return, Typhlosion. You deserve a good rest. Go! Girafarig!" Lyra tossed out her second Pokemon.

"Sludge bomb, Gengar!" Gengar hit Kingdra, causing a lot of damage.

"Shadow ball, Girafarig!" Dragonite avoided the attack.

"Draco meteor, Dragonite!" Gengar was pelted.

"Make up for the miss! Gengar, Shadow ball!"

"Zen head butt, Girafarig!" Shadow ball hit Dragonite, as well as zen head butt, knocking Dragonite out.

"Well, I'm out of this game now. Good show!" Lance said, returning his Pokemon and folding his arms.

"And I'm in this alone," Clair growled. "That's alright, hyro pump!" Kingdra's hydro pump hit Girafarig pretty hard.

"Confuse ray, Gengar!"

"Nice! Now it's probably going to hurt itself in confusion," Lyra said to Silver.

"That's the plan!"

"And it's working," Clair said, very unhappy.

"Finish this off with psychic!" Lyra called to get Girafarig, who ended the battle.

"Did you see that, Clair?" Lance said.

"Oh, I see…" she responded.

"Just as I expected! You two make quite a team! Going solo is certainly one way of going to the top, but that's not all there is to battling. Although I don't feel it's necessary to remind you," Lance said.

"We must excuse ourselves. Lyra, that was a fun battle. That also goes for you…wise guy," Clair turned to leave.

"Do pay me a visit sometime at the Indigo Plateau, Lyra!" Lance said, turning after Clair.

"Lyra, it wasn't supposed to go this way. Anyway, I'm not going to give up on beating you. We do still have that other battle to finish, don't we?" Silver smiled.

"That's true, don't worry, we'll get to that some day," Lyra smiled back.

"I'll train my Pokemon harder…and my heart, too. I'll make sure I'll be the toughest challenge for you!"

"Sounds like a plan," Lyra said, sitting down next to the building.

"Are you tired?" Silver said, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, battles like that wear me out sometimes. I should get my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center," she said, shifting to get up. Silver held out his hand.

"Take it, it's okay," Silver said. Lyra took his hand and he helped her up.

"Thanks," she said once she was standing, still holding onto his hand.

"Oh, sorry," Silver said, taking his hand back and blushing a bit.

"It's okay," Lyra said, finding herself blushing as well. "Ah, well, I really should get going. The Pokemon Center awaits!" Lyra sent her Gyrados out of the Pokeball and into the water. Suddenly, Silver embraced her.

"Huh?"

"It's call a hug, are you going to hug me back?" Silver said. Lyra wrapped her arms around Silver, a little hesitant. This was…different. Silver broke the embrace.

"I'll see you soon?" Lyra turned towards Silver before mounting her Gyrados.

"Sooner than you think," Silver said.

Lyra tried to focus on her next challenge, the Elite Four of the Indigo Pleateu. She trained her Typhlosion harder than ever. Gyrados was trained a lot in the Lake of Rage where it came from. Pidgeot was practicing against flying targets like clay disks and apples. Lyra finally felt that she was ready to do this. She hopped onto her Pidgeot and flew out to the Indigo Plateau.

"Finally, time to rock and roll," Lyra said to herself, walking into the Elite Four building. Having been prepared, she had already stashed her bag full of Potions, Ethers, Elixers, Revives, you name it. She headed up the stairs to take on the big wigs.

"Hold it," a hand grabbed her arm as she was halfway up the stairs.

"What?" Lyra gasped and turned back. "Silver?"

"Yeah, it's me," he smiled.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? You-you don't even have ay Gym Badges! How'd you get through security?" Lyra sputtered out all her questions at once.

"I have my ways," he said with a wink.

"Well, true. But why?"

"Because I knew you'd come today, and I wanted to wish you good luck, especially against the Champion," Silver said.

"Oh, thanks, Silver. That's really sweet of you," Lyra said, hugging him.

"Go whoop some butt," Silver added, pushing her back slightly and lightly kissing her on the lips.

"S-Silver…" He face was bright pink.

"I'm sorry, was that bad?" Silver turned away, pink himself.

"No, it's okay, you can look at me," she giggled, Silver turning back towards her. Lyra reached up, standing on her tiptoes, and kissed him. And he kissed her back.

"We'll talk about this after you're Champion, okay?" Silver said, pushing her through the door to the first of the Elite Four, Will.

Lyra pushed through the Elite Four like it was nothing. Will, defeated. Koga, defeated. Bruno, defeated. Karen, defeated. Lyra pushed the door open to the room containing the Champion.

"Long time, no see, Lyra," Lance smiled down at her.

"I'm ready for you, Lance," Lyra said smugly.

"Seems like it, you already beat the Four, but can you beat me?"

"I've beaten you already, why not now?"

"So you remember the tag battle! That was such a great battle, I'll never forget it," Lance pushed back his cape.

"Of course, I couldn't forget it either," Lyra said softly.

"How is that Silver kid anyways?"

"He's doing well," Lyra blushed.

"That's good. Have you seen him lately?"

"He's actually in the lobby."

"Great! Wait a second, is he your boyfriend now, Lyra?"

"No," Lyra blushed.

"Just wait then," Lance laughed. "Now then, shall we get to battling?"

"Let's," Lyra said, sending out her Typhlosion.

And after that battle, a new Champion was crowned. Lyra's team was sent into the Hall of Fame. Lyra walked back down the stairs into the lobby. Silver ran up to her.

"So, is there a new Champion now?" he smiled.

"Yes, yes there is," Lyra beamed. Silver picked her up and spun her around.

"My little Champion," Silver said, kissing Lyra once again.

"Oh, um, Lyra?" a familiar voice said from behind.

"Oh! Professor Elm! How nice to see you," Lyra said, blushing from embarassment.

"Well, first off, Congratulations! New Bark's seen a new Champion!"

"Oh, thank you, Professor," Lyra smiled.

"Hey, isn't that the boy who stole the Totodile?" Elm said, eyeing Silver up.

"Yeah, that's Silver," Lyra said shyly.

"Hey, Professor Elm, is it?" Silver said, approaching them.

"Yes, m'boy?"

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I-I don't know what got into me. He's a Feraligatr now, and I'd like to say, after a good change of heart and rough training, he's a pretty great Pokemon. If you want him back…" Silver's voice sounded hurt as he unclipped Feraligatr's Pokeball from his belt loop.

"Silver, you can keep him. It's knowing good form bad and right from wrong that puts you on the right path in the end," Elm said.

"Really?" Silver said, clipping his Pokeball back on.

"Really, and I think you and Lyra have some celebrating to do, I'll be right out of your way," Elm smiled, patting Lyra on the back before leaving.

"Ready to celebrate?" Silver said, taking Lyra by the hand.

"Ready," Lyra smiled. They both ran out the door of the Elite Four building hand in hand. Lyra sent out her Pidgeot, and after a quick kiss, they both climbed on, flying high off into the skies of Johto.

The End.


End file.
